


The Opportune Moment

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky fills by hddnone [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Especially Bucky, Everyone wants to marry Tony, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: ITAB prompt:For reasons, Tony had to be married in 6 months or he lose ownership of Stark Industries. Bucky (and some if not all the Avengers of your choosing) eagerly volunteered, but Tony thought that they're doing this because they feel sorry for him and almost decided to let SI go and make a new company. Bucky is heartbroken because he thought Tony would rather lose SI than to marry Bucky.





	The Opportune Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr  
> Credit to the anon who submitted the prompt!

“Sir, Miss Potts is waiting for you in the east conference room,” JARVIS announces in the wake of Steve concluding the strategy session.

Bucky turns along with the rest of the Avengers to Tony, who shrugs.

“Looks like I’m in trouble,” Tony declares with a wink, and he stands to leave.

Conversations pick up again. Vision returns to discussing strategy with Steve despite the conclusion of the meeting. Natasha mediates an argument between Clint and Sam about pizza toppings.

Bucky watches Tony slip from the room as he fingers the handle of the knife in his pocket. He hasn’t been with the Avengers for long, but even he knows that Pepper Potts does not wait.  As CEO of Stark Industries she doesn’t have time to wait.

Bucky’s mix of trepidation and curiosity is reflected in the rest of the Avengers by the way that everyone slowly trickles out of the room and, instead of dispersing as usual, they migrate as a herd to the communal kitchen.

At least it doesn’t take long for everyone’s curiosity to be satisfied. Super soldier hearing isn’t required to hear Tony slam the conference door open and stomp down the hall.

“This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, and I’ve seen some of Justin Hammer’s patent ideas,” Tony rages. “More ridiculous than  _Hammer_ , Pepper!”

“I am very aware of how ridiculous this is,” Pepper says, her heels clacking on the floor as she follows him. “But this is out of my control. I just came to warn you.”

Tony spills out into the open kitchen and living room area, and gestures to the Avengers as they congregate and pretend they weren’t waiting. “Tell her how ridiculous this is. I mean really, in this day and age?” He turns back to Pepper, voice low and a small smile on his face. “You know, the easy solution would be for us to -”

“No,” Pepper firmly says. Her face twists in something like sympathy, Bucky thinks, and it sets off even more alerts in his brain. “No.” Then she hides that expression behind what tries to be an amused smile and continues, “I already have your company. I don’t need to marry you for it.”

Bucky frowns, his heart pounding, but if there’s any disappointment at the rejection Tony hides it where Bucky can’t see.

Tony smiles, showing his teeth. “Technically it wouldn’t be for the company, it would be for me.”

“No,” Pepper repeats. “I’m happy to help you in any other way except the easy solution. And,” she says, holding up a finger, “this is the one and only time you ever get to refer to me as ‘easy,’ but never again.”

“Noted,” Tony quickly agrees.

****“What’s going on?” Steve asks, stepping forward.

Bucky slides to the back of the Avengers, setting himself up with a corner behind him so he can see everyone and all the angles.

“Despite my years of hard work, the Board of Directors at SI still have a bunch of sticks up their asses,” Tony replies.

Steve turns to Pepper, but she only sighs and nods. “A number of them seem to be making plans to force Tony into settling down,” she says.

“What?” Clint exclaims.

“Right? How ridiculous is that idea?” Tony says.

“The goal isn’t to stop Tony from being Iron Man or an Avenger,” Pepper explains. “But a serious relationship, or even better - something like marriage - would add stability and responsibility to his image and help control the PR and fallout a bit better from… well, everything that you all get up to.”

“Because saving the world on a weekly basis isn’t enough to prove stability or responsibility,” Steve replies with a frown, crossing his arms.

“Not when you’re doing it right,” Clint comments and holds his hand up for a high-five. Sam elbows him the ribs instead.

“What leverage are they using for this?” Natasha breaks in, though it doesn’t disrupt Steve’s disappointed expression that had redirected to Clint.

Tony grins, shark-like. “I’ll find that out when they try to encourage my cooperation in unofficial ways, but given the ringleader of this mutiny I would bet they’ll try to force me out.”

“Of your own company? That’s cold,” Sam hisses, shaking his head.

“It’s my company,” Pepper inserts smoothly. “But with pressure from the majority of the Board, there’s little I can do to head this off at the pass, at least right now. Make a plan and let me know how I can help,” she tells Tony. Then she kisses his cheek in goodbye and heads out the door.

Bucky fingers his knife. As both a sniper and an assassin, he knows what it feels like to miss his moment of opportunity. He knows he’s losing it, right now, feels it slipping through his fingers even as Tony rolls his eyes and declares how ridiculous and old-fashioned - and not even 1940s old-fashioned, like  _medieval era_  of old-fashioned! - this entire situation is. Tony needs a stable relationship. Tony needs someone of marriageable quality. Bucky doesn’t know if that’s him, but he’s running out of time to find out.

Bucky had only just gotten around to proper flirting, but he wants more. He wants a lot more, with Tony, and now he’s losing his chance.  _Pick me_ , he thinks, wishing he could simply transmit that into Tony’s brain and not have to voice it in front of the entire team.

“Well, dude, if you need someone to take one for the team, I’m your man,” Sam volunteers, and Bucky freezes.  

Bucky grips his knife and runs through the consequences of letting it fly at Sam. Clint bursts out laughing, and the rest of the Avengers, even Natasha, raise an eyebrow.

“You got something you want to confess there, Bird Boy?” Tony asks with a grin.

It makes Bucky glad that his words didn’t make it past his throat and that they stay buried in his brain. How can he declare any type of sincere affections now?

“I’m not saying I’m a gold digger but…” Sam shakes his head. “I ain’t gonna cost much compared to what you got,” he finishes with a wink. “I think I’d make a good trophy husband, just sayin’.”

Tony laughs, but Bucky wants to strangle Sam. He’d no longer even use the knife, his bare hands would work just fine.

That urge soon applies to the whole team, because what Sam started now has other Avengers volunteering. Clint tosses out an offer and starts listing all the skills he’d bring to a marriage (the top one being archery). Vision wonders if he can even legally complete the process (but would be happy to try). With a shrug of her shoulders, Natasha volunteers too (there are worst people to get tied to). Bruce says he’s done crazier things (please don’t ask).

Even Steve volunteers to marry Tony, saying he’d happily stare down the Board of Directors and also cause as much havoc for his ‘husband’ as possible. Steve believes no one should force Tony into this position and while it’s not based on romantic feelings, Bucky feels betrayed anyway.

Not that Bucky had told Steve that Tony catches Bucky’s eye, but still.

Bucky has now thoroughly missed his moment. If he says anything now, his offer would never be taken as genuine. It would be a friend helping out a friend, like Steve, or he’s-not-a-gold-digger-but, like Sam.  It wouldn’t be taken as Bucky not able to stop thinking about what it’d be like to spend more time with Tony.

“We could make a reality show like the Bachelor!” Tony exclaims, who laughs at all the offers and pretends to swoon at each one. “I could make you all compete for my hand in marriage on national television. That would really convince the Board that I’m settling down.”

Bucky quietly slips away, unnoticed.

The joke continues all week. Clint finds a Ring Pop and enacts a dramatic proposal. Steve doesn’t stop talking about marriage equality and the freedom to choose. Sam refuses to put a shirt on and flexes every time Tony walks into the room.

Each time, Bucky slinks away leaving a laughing Tony with the contender.

It isn’t until Bucky returns from the farmers’ market on Saturday morning that he’s alone with Tony. Bucky is unloading his purchases - some plums, apples, a spicy cheese he hadn’t seen before, and homemade bread rolls - when Tony wanders in with an empty coffee cup in hand.

“And how is today’s harvest?” Tony asks as he starts a fresh pot of coffee before peeking over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Good,” Bucky replies as he continues unloading. He’s keenly aware of Tony standing right behind him, of Tony watching his movements, and Bucky tosses a questioning look over his shoulder.

Tony leans back against the counter and turns his gaze to the coffee pot instead.

“You know, you’re one of the few who hasn’t offered me your hand in marriage yet. I’m almost offended, unless you’re planning on staging one of those last minute objections at the ceremony. Then I’ll give you full points for dramatics.”

Bucky gives himself a moment to dredge up his courage. “Wasn’t sure mine would be welcomed,” he starts, turning to face Tony. “But I’ve been thinking, and -”

“Stop,” Tony interrupts, holding up a hand. He scrubs his face and sighs. “Nevermind, forget I said anything. I really don’t need another offer of marriage out of pity or whatever you all are doing so please save it for the next damsel in distress.”

“Pity?” Bucky repeats in confusion.

“Or whatever,” Tony says, waving it away. He pastes on a smile and rolls his eyes, then reaches over to grab an apple from Bucky’s bag. “It’s cute, I guess, but I’m not interested in a sham marriage even if it does satisfy the Board’s term and conditions,” he explains and then bites into the apple.

“You should wash that first,” Bucky chastises.

“I like to live on the edge,” Tony mumbles around his mouthful. He takes another bite and then grins at Bucky.

“I wouldn’t want a sham, either,” Bucky admits, his heart beating loud. He can’t look at Tony, has to turn back to his plums. He arranges them in a neat line on the counter. “And it wouldn’t be, with me. Not on my end.”

Several moments pass with just the sound of Tony chewing. Then finally Tony says, “Huh.”

Bucky’s shoulders hunch. At least no one else is around to see his rejection.

“I’m not going to do what the Board wants,” Tony says. “Sometimes, in a blue moon, I’ll listen to them about products or stocks or projections - the business shit they theoretically understand -  but never about my personal life. I’m certainly not going to drag anyone else into complying with their ridiculous demands.”

“Not even if it costs you your company?” Bucky manages to ask.

“Solid eighty-six percent chance they’re bluffing, and even if not,” Tony continues, taking another bite of apple, “I can just create a new company, steal all the best people including the CEO, and laugh in their face when they go down in flames. Simple as that.”

Bucky nods. “Sounds good.”

He still doesn’t look up from the plums. He grabs one in his left hand and rubs his thumb against the skin. It was how he’d practiced controlling the strength of his arm, and now he doesn’t even second guess that his grip won’t bruise the flesh underneath.  

Bucky hears Tony clear his throat and step closer.

“Great. Now that that’s settled, you got something you want to ask me?” Tony asks.

Bucky turns, brow furrowed in question.

Tony sighs. “Fine, I’ll do it. Dinner tonight, you and me, seven o’clock.”

Bucky smiles, warmth diffusing through his chest. “That ain’t a question,” he teases.

“What do you want from me?” Tony groans, throwing his hands in the air. “Do you know how hard you are to track down when you’re doing your disappearing act, because I can have Steve tell you how hard you are to find, okay, or Sam, or Natasha, or -”

Bucky steps closer to Tony. “Will you go to dinner with me tonight?” he asks, grinning so wide that his lips hurt.

“Done, yes,” Tony agrees. “ _Finally_. Can we call that sorted? JARVIS, make sure to remind me.”

“Noted, Sir,” JARVIS replies.

“It’s a date,” Bucky says. “An’ I promise not to propose at the end,” he adds.

Tony grins, sharp and dirty. “Well, no marriage proposals, anyway. I’m open to hearing any  _other_ proposals you might have.”


End file.
